There she goes
by wolfgrl1423
Summary: SesshXRin drabble collection songfic to "There she goes" by Sixpence None the Richer. Just cute little stories of Sessh and Rin's travels together during the manga as well as some of my own ideas! Can work for any SesshXRin relationship.


_Just a little songfic drabble with SesshXRin that I thought up today. It's based off the song "there she goes" by Sixpence None the Richer. I put in a lot of SesshXRin moments from the anime, as well as a few I created myself ^^. I decided to write this instead of study for my history final that I really need to study for because this wouldn't get out of my head! Hope you all enjoy! =)_

(Divider)

_**There she goes....**_

_**There she goes again...**_

Rin sat idly kicking her legs back and forth while sitting on Ahun's back as she waited patiently for Sesshomaru's return. Her arms were positioned behind her and her hands supported herself against Ahun's back as she stared up at the bright blue sky, silently remarking in its beauty in her head.

_**Racing through my brain....**_

(Begin flashback)

Sesshomaru turned at the sound of tiny footfalls in the direction the little human girl always seemed to come from, only to see the little girl give a start when she saw that he had been expecting her. Her steps faltered as she seemed to be weighing her options of either approaching him, or turning around and leaving the way she had come.

He was sure that she would just turn and run from him, as must humans did, but he was slightly surprised when she seemed to shake off her fear and quickly ran to him with yet another food offering, her body language sending him signals of the utmost respect. He should be offended, bothered, or even angered at this little ningen's tries at "nurturing" him.

She wore a dirtied and torn kimono that she seemed to already be growing out of, which meant that she either had poor guardians or none at all. He considered the latter since he was sure most guardians wouldn't allow children under their care to venture so far from home, or allow their little girl to repeatedly visit an injured youkai. She was also probably sacrificing her only meal of the day to "help" him, judging by her thin frame.

She was nothing, merely a human who seemed to think she could make a difference in her pitiful existence and short years. And yet, Sesshomaru couldn't compel himself to kill her each time she appeared before him.

(End flashback)

Sesshomaru mentally shook himself awake from his daydreaming as he erased the real-life experience his dream had created of the past. A small smirk pulled at the edges of his lips as he surveyed the lands he was presently passing by.

_**and I just can't contain....**_

_**this feeling that remains...**_

_That little girl...always seems to be in my thoughts... _he thought and when he was sure no one was around to see, his smirk widened just a bit further, _I suppose the human has achieved her wish, she _has_made a difference...to me. _

_**There she goes...**_

_**There she goes again....**_

Rin smiled up at her lord as she ran sheepishly to his side when he approached her after returning from wherever he had gone. Though he never told her where he would go on his various trips, she neither minded nor cared so long as he returned to her.

"Rin, have you behaved yourself?" he asked once they were within speaking distance. Rin nodded once as she beamed up at him.

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama! Me and Ahun were very good while you were away!" she exclaimed as she shot her left arm up in the air, promoting her excitement, "Jaken seems a bit melancholy though," she added as she looked over to the depressed toad who had seemed to miss her lord more than even she had.

Sesshomaru didn't turn his head towards where Rin's eyes were trained, but remained on the little girl's form. He marveled over how obedient the girl was, as well as her incredible rise in vocabulary. She had only started talking to him and Jaken a few months ago, certainly not enough time for a young human to learn words in her native tongue and speak so fluently after being mute for however long she had been.

"Sesshomaru-sama! You've returned!" Jaken exclaimed once he noted Sesshomaru's presence as tears of joy filled the toad's large yellow eyes.

_**Pulsing through my veins...**_

_**And I just can't contain...**_

_**This feeling that remains...**_

"Sessshooomaruuu-samaaa," Rin sang as she twirled around her lord while picking off the petals of a flower she had picked a few yards back. Sesshomaru watched her in mild interest, curious why this little human was so preoccupied by flowers. They were such common plants, and yet they seemed to bring out the most joy he had ever seen in Rin's eyes.

She twirled absentmindedly around him and towards the edges of the clearing, nearing the thickness of the forest. If she kept going, she'd end up getting lost.

"Rin," Sesshomaru called and the little girl blinked out of her trance before sending him a brilliant smile. "Yes Sesshomaru-sama?" she asked back while picking off the last petal of her flower.

"Do not stray too far, or you will be separated from the group," Sesshomaru stated stoically and Rin nodded before skipping over to his side.

"Does Sesshomaru-sama worry about Rin?" Rin asked once she stood beside.

"Of course he doesn't you foolish girl!" Jaken yelled at the little human, "he is merely holding on to you to see what affects his Tenseiga has had on you. Once he comes to his conclusions he will drop you off at the next human village we pass by!"

"Oh. Please forgive Rin for thinking otherwise," Rin murmured as she stared at the ground. Sesshomaru didn't understand why, but he didn't like the fact that Rin was upset over what Jaken had said. Though it was true he was merely curious what affects the sword did have on the little human, he couldn't help feeling oddly attached to her as well.

Something about her was extremely likable, and he quite enjoyed her excited welcoming smile each time he returned to the group after a journey. Though Jaken usually acted very exuberantly when he would return, it wasn't quite as welcoming as Rin's.

Lost in his own thoughts, he hadn't noticed that Rin had skipped off to pick out another flower until he noted that her scent was fading. He followed her scent trail until he spotted her amongst a group of trees, eagerly touching and smelling the patch of flowers there. He was about to call out to her, but his eyes narrowed and he cracked his claws when he noted a demon standing a few yards away that couldn't seem to stop staring at Rin.

Not wishing to alarm the girl, he called upon his poison whip and sent it flying to the demon's body, and when it made contact it cut the demon in two fast enough that the demon didn't even have time to scream. He let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding, only for it to catch again when he noted that Rin had disappeared.

He picked up her scent a moment later and realized she had gone the way she had come, but how hadn't she seen him? Surely she would've ran to his side and tried to show off the flowers she had collected. Not wanting to find her in any bigger problems, he quickened his pace as his eyes frantically scouted the area for any signs of the girl.

He spotted her near a stream a few feet away where she was cupping some water in her little hands to bring up and drink from. Again, he was just about to relax when yet another demon appeared a few yards away. He quickly jumped from his spot behind Rin to fly towards the demon with outstretched claws. The demon spotted him a second later and made a dash for the forest with a squeal of fear.

Not wishing to chase after such a weak demon that probably wouldn't end up approaching Rin again, Sesshomaru turned back intent on telling Rin to not wander off, but it seemed she had disappeared yet again.

He was about to head back to camp and get Ahun to help with the search for her, until he spotted _Rin_ back at camp, resting peacefully against the large dragon's side. He hid the need to glare at the girl for causing him so much trouble, for it would be unlike him to show any amount of emotion. What would happen to his reputation if such a thing should happen?

_**There she goes...**_

_**There she goes again...**_

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin exclaimed as she waved her free arm that wasn't presently holding a bundle of flowers back and forth above her head, signaling to her lord to come down from his perch atop a high tree branch. He gracefully levitated to the ground as he met the girl half-way, holding in his need to smirk at her as she presented the flowers as gifts to him. He couldn't help remembering how she had presented gifts of food when they had first met, and how, even though he never asked it of her, she continued to gather him little knick-knacks and other things she deemed as valuable during their journey to gift him with.

He wasn't quite sure if she still thought she needed to repay him for saving her life with Tenseiga, or she just enjoyed giving him things. _Maybe a little bit of both_, he thought as he had to hold in the need to flinch when she showed him the flower wreath she had made. _It must hold some personal enjoyment for her to make this Sesshomaru wear such things_, he thought as he sighed and, pushing his raging pride aside, knelt down so she could easily place the gift on top of his head.

"For Sesshomaru-sama! Rin made it because it's pretty just like Sesshomaru-sama!" she explained as she outstretched her arms to place it atop his silvery head. He was sure no one had ever caught him wearing any of Rin's "gifts," but he would kill anyone who might have been passing by and 'accidentally' seen him. He didn't count them against his perfect record.

_**Racing through my brain....**_

_**and I just can't contain...**_

_**This feeling that remains...**_

Sesshomaru stood unseen behind a collection of trees as he listened to Rin's struggles and pleas for him to save her. He would've jumped to her aid had he not heard the priest's offer of taking her to a human village. That thought had made him pause, would it be better for her to live among humans once again?

"No, Rin never wants to live with humans again! Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin screamed and his youkai senses picked up the scent of her tears.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" he heard the priest murmur in confusion.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin screamed again, her scream so loud that her voice squeaked at the end of his honorific. The raw emotion that Sesshomaru heard emit from Rin's lips was enough to get him to turn and make his presence known to the priest. He would not allow his Rin to suffer any longer.

_**There she goes...**_

_**There she goes again...**_

"Sesshomaru-sama! Look what Rin caught!" Rin exclaimed as she showed all the fish her and Jaken had just caught in his absence. Sesshomaru gave her a small smile, barely noticeable except to the little girl, as he acknowledged the collection of fish she held up for him to see.

"Rin, you need to stay here with Ahun and Jaken. This Sesshomaru needs to take care of something," Sesshomaru replied stoically and Rin's face fell slightly before her disheartened expression brightened with one of her signature smiles.

"Of course Sesshomaru-sama. Rin will be here when you return," she promised.

_**She calls my name...**_

_**Pulls my train...**_

"Sesshomaru...sama?" Rin whispered as she crawled next to his larger form and grabbed a hold of her lord's kimono, sliding her little fingers across the silky material. Her eyes glistened with tears as she stared down at her lord who lay against a tree that she had found him resting against moments before.

_So much blood,_ she thought as her breath caught in her throat when she stared at the large blood stain that encompassed the entire left side of his chest. _It's-it's all my fault,_ she thought as she tore her eyes away from the wound to stare back at her lord's motionless face. _If only I hadn't wandered off...then that demon wouldn't have attacked me and Sesshomaru-sama wouldn't have had to chase him away. Maybe then Sesshomaru-sama wouldn't have ended up...like this, _Rin thought as a sob tore at her throat and her fingers tightened on his clothes as she gently shook him, in hopes that he would open those cold golden eyes she had gotten so used to staring back at her.

_I'll take anything...'Rin, stop doing that', 'Rin, leave this Sesshomaru alone', 'Rin, I'm fine'. _Rin pleaded in her mind as she impatiently waited for a reaction from her lord. When he still did not respond, she lowered her eyes and felt the tears she had been holding back begin to flow down her cheeks.

"Sesshomaru-sama is dead because of Rin!" she exclaimed as she let go of his kimono to wipe at the tears streaming down her face, but couldn't stop the few that fell down onto his clothes and seep through to the pale skin underneath.

_**No one else could heal my pain...**_

Sesshomaru felt the cold touch of water against his skin as he shut his eyelids, willing his deep slumber to continue uninterrupted, but his eyes shot open when he sensed that they were _tears, Rin's _tears. His eyelids slowly opened as consciousness pushed away any hope of falling asleep again and he spotted the top of Rin's head hovering over his body, and quickly scouted the area for threats and a possible explanation for her tears. When he spotted nothing, he turned his head over to his ward before calling out her name, "Rin,"

She gave a start at the sound of his voice and lowered the hands that had been covering her eyes. She _had_ been crying, if the tear streaks weren't evidence enough. "Sessh...omaru-sama?" she asked as she stared up at him in surprise with those large brown eyes. He merely nodded to her in reply and they stared at one another for a moment before Rin's lip trembled and she flung herself against his body before wrapping her arms tightly around his neck.

_**And I just can't contain...**_

_**this feeling that remains...**_

"Rin was so scared Sesshomaru-sama was dead!" she cried out tearfully as she continued to hold onto him tightly, as if he would disappear if she loosened her grip even slightly. "There was so much blood on your kimono. Rin thought that - she would lose her Sesshomaru-sama forever," she murmured, her sobs so powerful that her body began to shake against him.

"The blood is not mine, it is from the other youkai. This Sesshomaru could never be defeated by such a weak youkai," Sesshomaru stated, his tone slightly chiding due to Rin's lack of faith in his power. Though he let his right hand come up to gently rub the girl's back soothingly, not wanting to upset the girl any further. Once her sobbing stopped, Rin gave out a few loud hiccups before exhaustion took over and she fell asleep against his chest.

Once he was sure that movement would not disturb her sleep, Sesshomaru gently rearranged her so she was resting on his mokomoko. One of her small arms wrapped around the large fluffy appendage while the other arm was brought up to Rin's face as she gently sucked on her thumb.

Sesshomaru knew there was no possibility of falling asleep now that Rin was here, he couldn't allow himself to put her in danger should they be attacked while they both slept. He didn't mind too much though, he quite enjoyed the look of bliss that overtook Rin's features as she slept, as well as the occasional whisper of his name. As he lay against the tree with Rin in his arms, he wondered when the transition between Rin being a bothersome human to the most important being he had ever met happened during their travels.

He supposed he would never know, he was just glad it did.

_**There she goes...**_

_**(she calls my name)--chorus**_

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin called after hurrying over to a small grave that seemed to have caught her attention.

"What is it?" he asked back impatiently, slightly agitated that his quest to find Naraku had been hindered and that they were still wasting precious time by standing around.

"When Rin dies, will Sesshomaru-sama always remember her?" she asked as she turned away from him to idly trace the top of the grave. Sesshomaru could not mask his surprise at the random question, but narrowed his eyes at her before turning away altogether.

"Don't say such silly things," he replied. It was the closest thing he could admit out loud to hint that he would remember her, because he knew there was no forgetting the little girl who had turned a cold youkai into a compassionate one.

_**There she goes again..**_

_**(She calls my name)--chorus**_

"The water is so cold!" Rin cried out with a giggle as she walked into the stream the group had stopped at for a rest. Though Sesshomaru could continue on for weeks without rest, he knew that such a journey would strain Rin's human body to the point of exhaustion. So, when he smelled the stream, he motioned for his group to stop.

Rin tied the ends of her kimono to the side of her hip as she kicked at the water with another giggle, "Rin loves water!" she cried out before spotting Jaken snoozing nearby and, with a mischievous glint in her eye, put her hands into the stream before splashing the toad youkai with a stream of water. Jaken sputtered in surprise before shaking his fist angrily at the little girl.

"Watch it Rin! I should kill you for such an insult!" Jaken yelled, though lost a bit of his confidence when he received a knock to the head from a thrown stone.

_**Chasing down my lane...**_

_**(She calls my name)-- chorus**_

"Sesshomaru-sama! Rin missed you!" Rin exclaimed as she ran to her demon lord excitedly with arms outstretched on either side of her. Her usual large grin was in place as she neared his side, and plopped down on the grass beside him.

"Where did you go, Sesshomaru-sama?" she couldn't help but ask. Sesshomaru would've scoffed anyone else had they asked a similar question, but something about her smile and the interest that sparked in those dark depths caused something to stir inside Sesshomaru.

"Hunting," he replied.

_**and I just can't contain...**_

_**this feeling that remains..**_

Sesshomaru's expression softened, but only Rin would notice such a change in his features, as he stared down at the human girl that stood before him. No matter how long he would be gone, or how much danger being with him put her in, she remained completely loyal to him. He wondered if this fierce loyalty would travel with her as she aged, or she would decide to leave him for a life among her own race.

A slight scowl pulled against his lips as he held in the need to growl at the idea. Rin would stay by his side forever, it was what she wanted. _But...if she should ever wish to leave... _Sesshomaru thought and felt completely lost and unsure of finishing his thought. What would he do should Rin desire a different life?

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin asked as she cocked her head to the side in confusion, "is something wrong?"

"It's nothing," he responded quietly and Rin grinned up at him before shouting out the reply, "Yes, Sesshomaru-sama!"

_**There she goes...**_

_**(There she goes again)--chorus**_

"Jaken! You shouldn't be so rude to others all the time!" Rin scolded as she glowered at the toad youkai that was glaring back up at her.

"Well if those humans had any manners they would've offered me somewhere to sleep last night! You aren't menacing at all and they gave you a bed!" he sputtered back.

"That's because Sesshomaru-sama made them give Rin one. Sesshomaru-sama likes Rin, more than he likes Jaken," Rin giggled and the toad's jaw dropped for a moment before he recovered and yelled back, "That is a blatant lie! I have serviced Sesshomaru-sama for centuries, and how long have you been around? Not more than a couple of months! There is no way Sesshomaru-sama prefers you over me!"

"Sesshomaru-sama? Who do you like better?" Rin asked, turning her head slightly to stare up at her lord. He merely continued walking as his two companions followed at his heels.

"This topic does not interest me, so this Sesshomaru is not obligated to answer," he replied stoically.

"Rin bets Sesshomaru-sama still likes her better," Rin whispered in Jaken's ear as the toad youkai gave out a squawk of displeasure.

"Jaken, be quiet," Sesshomaru ordered, still a few paces a head of the others.

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama," Jaken muttered and Rin gave him a little wink.

"Rin told you,"

_**There she goes...**_

_**(There she goes again)--chorus**_

_She cannot be saved?_ Sesshomaru thought as he pressed Rin's motionless body against his chest with his only arm, Tenseiga slipping through his grasp.

_I cannot save her? _He thought again as his hold on the little girl's body tightened to the degree that it would potentially harm her, though he foolishly hoped the pain would have awakened her. When the look of anguish did not leave her face, Sesshomaru couldn't mask the anger and _pain _he felt coursing through his veins. He couldn't lose her, not after she had been around him for so long...she was a part of him now. Nothing would ever be the same if he could not resurrect her.

_I sacrificed you for this thing,_ he thought as he angrily glared at the sword that now lay half-way sheathed into the ground of the underworld. It continued to stand idly by as if mocking his pain--mocking _him_.

_Nothing could be worth the cost of Rin's life_, he thought as his anger began to boil over to the point that his demonic markings turned jagged and his fangs poked out of the sides of his mouth.

It was then that Tenseiga began to glow...

_**There she goes..**_

(Divider)

_Alright, hoped everyone liked it! =) I sure loved writing it! I think this probably works for any SesshXRin relationship, it's up to your own interpretation! Reviews are very welcome! =) _


End file.
